yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Interdimensional Matter Transporter
|ja_romaji = Akūkan Busshitsu Tensō Sōchi |ja_trans = Sub-Space Matter Transfer Device |image = InterdimensionalMatterTransporter-BP01-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 36261276 |effect = Effect |vilore = Chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú mặt-ngửa bạn điều khiển; trục xuất mục tiêu đó cho đến Giai đoạn Kết thúc. |lore = Target 1 face-up monster you control; banish that target until the End Phase. |fr_lore = Sélectionnez 1 monstre face recto sur votre Terrain et retirez-le du jeu jusqu'à la End Phase de ce tour. |it_lore = Scegli 1 mostro scoperto sul tuo Terreno e rimuovilo dal gioco fino alla End Phase di questo turno. |pt_lore = Selecione 1 monstro virado para cima no seu lado do campo e remova-o do jogo até a End Phase deste turno. |es_lore = Selecciona 1 monstruo boca arriba que controles; destierra ese objetivo hasta la End Phase. |ja_lore = 自分フィールド上に表側表示で存在するモンスター１体を選択し、このターンのエンドフェイズ時までゲームから除外する。 |animelore = Quick-Play Spell Card Select 1 face-up monster you control and remove it from play until the End Phase of this turn. |mangalore = Quick-Play Spell Card Select 1 face-up monster you control and remove it from play until the End Phase of this turn. |en_sets = |na_sets = |fr_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-FR052 - UR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR214 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-FR026 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR037 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Choc des Dragons (SDDC-FR039 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR098 - C/SFR) |de_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-DE052 - UR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE214 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE026 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE037 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-DE039 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE098 - C/SFR) |it_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-IT052 - UR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT214 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT026 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT037 - C) Structure Deck: Conflitto dei Draghi (SDDC-IT039 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT098 - C/SFR) |pt_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-PT214 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT026 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP214 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP026 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP037 - C) Baraja de Estructura: Choque de Dragones (SDDC-SP039 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP098 - C/SFR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP214 - UR) Joey Volume 2 Structure Deck (SJ2-032 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-031 - C) Power of the Guardians (304-052 - ScR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP026 - C) Structure Deck: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-JP034 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SD15-JP034 - C) Structure Deck: Dragonic Legion (SD22-JP038 - C) |ae_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-AE052 - UR) |kr_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-KR052 - UR) Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR214 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR026 - C) Structure Deck: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-KR034 - C) |ntr_sets = Chosen Warrior |wc6_sets = Dark Crisis All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |gx02_sets = Step Up Spell-Trap (Common) |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_dm = 129, 130, 137 |anime_5d = 127, SP1 |manga_r = 022 |action1 = Returns from Banished Zone to field |rfp1 = Banishes from your field |database_id = 5560 }}